The very last escape
by Yan Wolfpath
Summary: Jill est coincée à Raccoun City, le Némésis est à ses trousses, et en plus y a ces putains de zombis qui l'emmerdent...Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir!Y a des zombis partout!


**The very last escape**

**_Auteur _**: Yan Wolpath

**_Série_ :** Resident Evil 3, décor Raccoun city

**_Genre_** : horreur

**_Commentaire _**: Vous vous en doutiez sûrement, mais cette fic contient des scènes de violences plus qu'explicite, mais si vous lisez des fics sur Resident Evil, c'est pas pour y voir apparaître des gentils petit monstres de compagnie. Si ? Alors je vous conseille plutôt de lire Pokemon dans ce cas. Je vous préviens, cette fic est longue…mais cool, bien entendu ! - Il faut que sachiez des petits trucs avant de commencer à lire, des trucs sur l'histoire de ma fic. Voilà, Jill (habillée, évidemment comme dans le jeu, avec sa si seyante minijupe) veut quitter Raccoun city. Problème : le Némésis est à ses trousses. Elle a reçu il y a quelques minutes un appel de l'armée, lui disant de se rendre à la gare. En ce moment, Jill vient de rentrer dans une voiture, devant elle trois zombies sont en train de bouffer quelqu'un, elle devrait normalement mettre le contact dans pas longtemps.

**_PS_** : Petit message à tous ceux qui ont jouer à Resident Evil 3 : il se peut que l'histoire de ma fic diffère un peu (voire complètement) de l'histoire d'origine. Excusez-moi d'avance, car je n'ai JAMAIS joué à ce jeu. Vous allez me dire «T'es con Yan ! Pourquoi t'écris sur un jeu que tu connais pas ? », et je vous répondrais «Je vous emmerde tous de toute façon ! D'une part, ce jeu possède LE méchant le plus charismatique du jeu (d'après les images que j'en ai vu), et d'autre part la tenue de Jill dans ce jeu est… comment dire…tous les mecs bien portant qui me lisent auront compris ce que je veux dire… -

**_PS2_** : N'oublie pas les REWIEWS, please ! Je recevrais allègrement tous vos critiques, même vos menaces de mort et surtout, vos éloges. Mais s'il vous plaît ! Envoyez des reviews ! °-°

Ils étaient trois, tous penchés sur les restes d'un corps, à présent privé de bras et de tête. Un son atrocement serein se faisait entendre lorsque leurs mâchoires édentées se refermaient sur le corps tendre et chaud de leur victime. Ces trois individus ne ressemblaient déjà plus vraiment aux jeunes garçons qu'ils avaient dut être quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient les yeux rouges, comme la chair qui suintait de leurs visages et de leurs bras. Jill décida de ne pas bouger de la voiture, elle les regardait se délecter de leur pauvre victime. Heureusement pour elle, les bruits de succions incessants ne cessaient de couvrir ses propres bruits, quelle pouvait faire en essayant de sortir de son sac les armes dont elle aurait besoin pour les affronter.

De plus elle ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge, car ''il'' n'était pas loin…

Elle le savait à présent, il la recherchait elle, elle en particulier, parce qu'elle en savait beaucoup trop. Il était conçu pour la tuer, et il ne trouverait de repos que dans la mort. Restait à savoir lequel des deux, entre elle et lui, allait mourir. La voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait fonctionnait parfaitement, elle pourrait s'enfuir une fois que les trois autres auraient fini de manger. Elle attendait la fin du repas, patiemment, sans faire de bruit. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que son fusil à pompe était bien sur le siège passager. Il y était, ainsi que ses affaires. L'arrière du véhicule était sombre, elle ne distinguait rien de concret. Une lente respiration se faisait entendre, une respiration plaintive, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, pensant que c'était sa propre respiration, qui pouvait lui sembler anormale. Dans ce quartier les lampadaires étaient tous cassés, et cela renforçait l'aspect de nuit noire. Elle regarda encore une fois à l'arrière du véhicule, elle pouvait voir l'extérieure à travers la vitre du coffre. Le souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant, et bientôt une forme ovale vint obscurcir une partie de la vue sur l'extérieure, des yeux s'ouvrir, amorphes, et les dents reluisaient à quelques centimètres de Jill. Elle ne comprit réellement la situation que lorsqu'une main osseuse vint se poser sur l'appuie tête de son siège.

Il y en avait _un_ dans la voiture…

Une montée d'adrénaline lui fit dégainer le revolver qu'elle avait judicieusement placé derrière le volant, sur le dessus du tableau de bord. Elle se retourna, puis plaça le canon sur l'œil de son passager clandestin, et tira sans hésiter. Des petits morceaux de cerveaux vinrent tapisser la vitre arrière et le plafond. La main osseuse relâcha son emprise, et tout le corps retomba dans la pénombre. Les ennuis étaient écartés.

Enfin, pas tout à fait…

En effet le bruit de la détonation avait alerté les trois autres, qui venait de lâcher le corps complètement décharné, et se dirigeaient à présent en boitant vers sa voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, sous peine de les rencontrer. Elle ne pourrait pas ramasser ses affaires assez rapidement et tenter de s'enfuir. Alors elle devait partir avec la voiture. Oui, mais…et si l'autre se réveillait subitement ? Tant pis, de deux maux, il faut encore choisir le moindre. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était trouver les clés de contact. Elle jeta un œil dans la boite à gant, c'était là qu'elle les avait mises. Penchée sur l'autre siège, elle ne voyait pas la rue, elle dénicha enfin les clés.

Soudain une secousse frappa le capot avant de la voiture…

Ils venaient de rejoindre la voiture, déjà ! Jill se redressa subitement. L'un d'eux était en train d'escalader le véhicule, il rampait sur le capot. Il avait plaqué ses mains sur le pare-brise, et sa gueule béante léchait la vitre, juste devant le visage de la jeune femme. Les deux autres étaient…où étaient-ils ? Jill entendit soudain le bruit de la portière qui s'ouvre. C'était l'un d'eux qui tentait d'ouvrir coté passager. Elle eût le réflexe d'appuyer sur le bouton de la porte, pour la fermer à clés.

Mais au moment où elle se penchait pour faire ça, se fut l'autre portière qui commença à s'ouvrir…

Le troisième était en train d'entrer dans la voiture. Jill était encore penché sur l'autre siège quand il se pencha sur elle. Il lui agrippa sa minijupe, et elle sentit ses mains glacées, et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses hanches. Elle ne put retenir quelques gémissements de peur. De son sac elle sortit un large couteau de combat, et lui planta dans la nuque. Comme il ne relâchait pas sa prise, elle se mit à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle le ressortit, pour le planter violemment dans sa tête. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, il finit par reculer, alors elle prit le fusil à pompe et lui tira dans le torse. Il fut éjecté dans un tas de détritus. Un déchet de plus à la poubelle. Près des pieds de Jill, par la portière encore ouverte, on pouvait apercevoir ses jambes qui traînaient, elles s'étaient désolidarisée de son corps.

Un point s'abattit soudain sur le pare-brise, une petite fissure commença à zébrer la vitre…

Elle referma violemment la portière, en regardant l'autre frapper une seconde fois la glace, la zébrure s'agrandit, et un trou large comme le poing apparut. Elle sentit les éclats de verres griffer son visage, et glisser lentement dans son soutien-gorge. Une goutte de sang vint perler là où normalement les larmes coulent. Elle mit la clef sur le contact, et la tourna. Heureusement, le moteur répondit promptement. Une main fébrile commençait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, juste devant elle. Cette main agrandit le petit trou en laissant des traces pourpres sur le verre. Jill prit le temps de recharger le fusil, elle enfonça le canon dans l'orifice, et la main ressortit. Ensuite elle appuya sur la gâchette, et le plomb de la cartouche vint défigurer l'intrus. Des petits battements de poing se faisaient entendre à sa gauche, la vitre coté passager allait bientôt céder. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment important. Les poubelles à sa droite s'agitaient, une carcasse privée de jambe en sortait péniblement en rampant.

Elle finit par démarrer, la violence de l'accélération fit gémir les pneus, et la tête putride de l'autre sur le capot vint rencontrer avec violence la surface du pare-brise, dans une grimace grotesque. Elle tourna rapidement dans la rue, et le corps s'abattît lourdement sur le sol. Elle accéléra au maximum, les alentours n'étaient que ruines et cadavres éparpillés. Elle essayait de trouver la gare. Le voyage se fit presque sans encombre, le problème majeur, c'était d'éviter les incendies fraîchement déclarés, et les carcasses de voitures entassées dans la rue. Elle dut faire bon nombre de détours. En roulant dans la ville elle examina ses plaies. Elle avait des petites traces rougeoyantes sur ses hanches, mais elles ne saignaient pas. Pas de quoi attraper le virus T. Elle regarda sa poitrine, en secouant d'une main son col et son soutien-gorge. Des petits débris de verres glissèrent de dessous son T-shirt. Elle inclina le rétroviseur du milieu, pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Une petite goutte rouge vif y coulait, elle l'essuya, en contemplant son regard elle aperçut furtivement la vitre arrière de la voiture. On y voyait le carnage qu'était devenu la charmante de ville de Raccoun City. Un énorme incendie s'était déclaré là où un camion-citerne s'était renversé.

Une forme sombre se détachait sur l'éclat vacillant du feu…

Dans le rétroviseur on pouvait voir la tête du passager clandestin que Jill avait été forcée prendre en stop. Il n'avait plus qu'un œil, car une bonne partie de son crâne avait explosé. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, s'approcher du visage de la femme. Elle n'osait se retourner, ou lâcher le volant. Elle regardait derrière par la glace. Soudain son regard se fixa sur la route devant elle. Une barrière grillagée se dressait à quelques mètres droit devant. Elle essaya de freiner, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de changer de direction. La voiture s'enfonça dans le grillage, jusqu'à la moitié du véhicule. L'intrus, sous le choc fut éjecté à l'avant, sa tête était à deux doigts de toucher Jill. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Jill se rendit bien vite compte que les roues avant ne touchaient plus par terre, elles pendaient dangereusement dans le vide…

Devant elle, un précipice d'à peu près vingt mètres, et plus loin, en contrebas, les rails du chemin de fer. Elle balança un puissant coup de coude dans la gorge du cadavre ambulant, qui se rassit sur le siège arrière. Ensuite elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais la voiture était trop enfoncée pour pouvoir le faire, le grillage bloquait l'ouverture. Jill fut un instant prit de panique, elle ne pouvait sortir par l'arrière, sous peine de se faire manger par l'autre. Mais elle risquait de tomber dans le vide si elle sortait par l'avant. Que faire ? Elle réagit assez rapidement, rechargea son fusil à pompe, et tira sur le pare-brise. Quand il fut entièrement cassé, elle prit son sac et le posa sur le capot. La voiture commença alors à pencher un peu plus vers l'avant. Elle mit son revolver à sa ceinture, prit d'une main son fusil à pompe, et sortit à son tour en se tenant au toit de la voiture. Accroupie sur le capot, elle pouvait voir la créature ramper vers elle. Cette plate-forme improvisée sur laquelle elle essayait de se relever s'inclinait de plus en plus, et elle dut jeter le sac de l'autre coté de la barrière, même si, en tombant, il risquait d'attirer d'autres _ennuis_. Elle se releva, mit le fusil en bandoulière, et commença à s'agripper à la barrière. Heureusement elle n'était pas haute, et elle réussit à hisser une jambe dessus à l'aide de ses bras. Elle s'assit ensuite sur l'obstacle, face à la rue, et sauta à terre.

L'atterrissage fut cependant assez laborieux, et violent, car, en voulant amortir sa chute sur le coffre de la voiture, elle avait trébucher dessus. Elle s'était rattrapée en roulant de coté, sur le sol, mais au prix de nombreuses écorchures. Elle resta à terre, en gémissant, non pas que ses blessures lui fassent réellement mal, au contraire, elles les aimaient presque, car elles lui rappelaient qu'elle était vivante. Non, le mal était plutôt psychologique, elle était à bout de nerf. Couchée sur le dos, elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

Mais des bruits de pas sourds et rapides la fit se relever…

Trois chiens, des dobermans, ''classique''. Jill dégaina son arme, une première rafale de plomb fit trébucher le premier qui s'avançait. Il se rétablit presque aussitôt, pour rejoindre les deux autres qui fonçaient à toute allure sur leur victime. Mais elle ne se sentait plus en danger, c'est drôle à dire, mais, malgré la menace de mort, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était trop épuisée pour ça, elle en avait marre de cette ville. Marre des zombies. Marre de se battre pour rien. Marre de suer sang et eau pour revenir encore et toujours au même point. Ils revenaient tout le temps, ils se relevaient à chaque fois. Même sans jambe, même avec un bout de tête en moins, même avec du plomb dans la face. Finalement sa vie ne résumerait qu'à ça, combattre indéfiniment le même ennemi. Le virus T, le mal incarné. La seule alternative serait la mort. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout. Y avait-il du mal à vouloir se reposer ? Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre là que ces chiens viennent la prendre ?

Mais déjà une délicate pénétrait dans le sac d'armement…

Cette main, c'était peut-être celle de Jill, mais une autre Jill, celle qui voulait vivre. Elle se regarda prendre une grenade et la balancer au milieu de la ''horde''. Quand elle explosa, les deux chiens de devant furent éjectés en direction de Jill, mais elle ne bougea pas pour les éviter, ils passèrent néanmoins à quelques centimètres de son corps, pour venir s'écraser contre le grillage. Le troisième chien fut renvoyé loin dans la ville. La jeune femme, accroupie sur son sac, commença à fermer les yeux, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle qui voulait mourir. Elle n'avait pas hésiter à sauver sa peau.

Les chiens à l'arrière commençaient à se relever…

Ils se relèvent toujours de toute façon. Elle les entendait et, machinalement, elle se dit qu'il ne devait rester que trois ou quatre cartouches dans son chargeur. La gare était à deux pas, sur sa droite. Il fallait y aller, peut-être…Elle se leva lentement, en regardant ces sales clébards de merde. Elles se mit à les insulter, ces enculés de putain de clebs à la con. Ensuite elle vida son chargeur sur eux, et c'est comme si chaque cartouche tirée se retournait contre elle. Elle détestait ça, elle détestait manier les armes à présent. Et ces salauds de chiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là aussi ? Elle appuyait sur la détente, mais le chargeur était vide, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, cela soulageait de tirer. Un soulagement déchirant, et une torture si douce, de rage elle leur balança le fusil à la tête, puis elle se mit en marche vers la gare.

Elle marchait doucement, lorsque les chiens se remirent à courir.

Encore eux ? Jill se retourna. Non, ils y en avaient d'autres. Au moins cinq, six, peut-être plus. Elle se dirigea vers la gare à nouveau, au pas de course cette fois-ci. Elle finit par entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, refermant la porte sur la gueule des bêtes enragées. La gare, évidemment était vide, et dévastée. Mais le tunnel qui conduisait aux quais tenait encore debout. Il y avait un grand escalier qui descendait jusque sous terre, Jill s'y engouffra. La descente de ces escaliers ressemblait dangereusement à une descente aux enfers, des miasmes de mort envahissaient dans le tunnel. Il y avait du sang par terre, et des morceaux de corps, bien-sûr, comme d'habitude. Toute cette putain de ville en était jonchée. Jill ne savait plus si rester en vie dans un univers pareil était une si bonne chose. Raccoun City n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une ombre empourprée du sang d'honnêtes citoyens américains. En une seule nuit le cauchemar s'était emparé de toute forme de bonheur.

En foulant le sol du tunnel, elle entendit des râles et des gémissements familiers…

La lumière dans la gare fonctionnait encore, bien qu'à certains endroits l'ampoule grésillait, diffusant une vacillante lueur. L'éclairage, cependant, était assez puissant pour s'apercevoir que le tunnel était infesté de Zombies. Ils avançaient vers elle, comme ils font toujours, bouche ouverte, et les bras en avant. Elle sortit de son sac les quelques grenades qui lui restaient. Tout juste deux. Elles se mit à courir vers le quai 12, c'est là qu'elle trouverait de quoi sortir définitivement de la ville maudite. Elle slalomait habilement entre tous les macchabées, une grenade dans chaque main. Elles étaient prêtes à envoyer les explosifs à tout moment, ses index étaient déjà enchâssés dans les goupilles. Elles voyaient défiler les numéros. Quai 2, quai 4, quai 6…

Une chose tombée du plafond la fit soudainement tomber à terre.

Une bestiole avait enfoncé ses griffes acérées dans son dos. Elle était à terre, les bombes avaient glissé sur le sol dans sa chute. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, alors elle vit son heure arriver, dans ce sordide corridor, infesté au virus T. Les griffes se retirèrent, Jill commença à se relever, mais la chose s'agrippait à son dos. Heureusement elle comprit bien vite que c'était son sac à dos qui avait trinqué, elle le retira, la bête y restait accrochée. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne sentait aucune douleur ! Cette chose était vraiment moche, une sorte de singe, à quatre pattes, une langue énorme, et des griffes de dingue. Elle se souvint qu'on lui avait dit que cette chose s'appelait ''licker'', ou un truc de ce genre. Elle ramassa les deux grenades, et attendit que le licker ait déserté son sac pour lui en envoyer une à la figure. Ses joyeuses entrailles tapissèrent les murs, et Jill y trouvait une sorte de plaisir malsain. _Je commence à péter les plombs_, se dit-elle en massant le front d'une main. Elle était maintenant entre le quai 10 et le quai 12 (du coté des nombres pairs). En avançant vers le fameux quai, un policier en sueur lui bloqua la route. Il lui demandait de l'aide, il n'était pas contaminé. Du moins il n'en avait pas l'air… Tout autour les zombies commençaient à venir, mais trop lentement pour pouvoir inquiéter Jill et son nouveau compagnon.

« Monsieur, lui dit-elle, il faudrait passer par-là. »

Elle lui montrait le quai 12, le doigt pointé vers la douce lumière du jour. Visiblement il avait du mal à parler, mais comprenait, il s'engagea en premier dans l'escalier. Jill regarda encore une fois dans le tunnel, son sac d'armement, à moitié déchiqueté, gisait encore à l'intérieur. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle se donne la peine de le chercher, et puis il n'était plus d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle allait s'enfuir.

Le policier s'arrêta tout à coup, il avait la tête rentrée dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna soudain, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang…

Il avait les bras tendus devant lui. Il vomit du sang sur la jeune fille, qui était sur les marches en contrebas. Le liquide rouge était nauséabond, et elle en avait même sur ses lèvres et dans sa gorge. L'homme s'avançait toujours sur elle, soudain il trébucha en ratant une marche, il tomba en avant, et s'affala sur Jill, qui se retrouva étendue sur le sol. Le zombie avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, entre ses seins, il commençait à se relever. Il s'aidait de ses avant-bras pour ramper sur le corps de la femme, sa tête mortifiée glissait le long son cou, comme dans une ultime étreinte. La lèvre inférieure du zombie léchait sa peau fraîche et délicate. Il ouvrit sa bouche, et Jill sentit, impuissante, le contact agressif de ses dents sur son menton. Elle réussit heureusement à le repousser vers l'avant, il poussa un long râle, puis Jill le plaqua dans l'escalier. Elle appuya son genou contre sur la poitrine du mort vivant, pour l'empêcher de bouger, et parvint à dégainer son revolver. Elle enfonça le canon dans son front et tira. La cervelle, encore une fois, gicla sur le sol.

Mais cette fois il y avait autre chose, elle avait changé.

Son visage était couvert de sang, et elle en avait avalé, un haut le cœur lui secoua les intestins. Elle se recroquevilla, les bras croisés sur son ventre, accroupie au sol, sur le corps décapité. Son estomac se contracta violemment, elle sentit son contenu remonter, et ses joues se gonflèrent. Mais rien ne vint. Elle respirait à coups saccadés, son mal de ventre s'intensifiait. Elle allait vomir. Les contractions reprirent, elle ouvrit la bouche, en regardant le sol, et fut prise de relents. Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle transpirait beaucoup, et sentit son teint pâlir. Son estomac se contracta de nouveau, ce fut la bonne, car elle sentit un liquide s'échapper de sa bouche, et se répandre sur le sol, le tout accompagné d'un bruit répugnant. Pendant un moment son estomac était si contracté qu'il lui avait coupé la respiration. Une autre de ces contractions violentes reprit, puis une autre, un peu plus faible, et c'était fini. Elle avait encore des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle s'aida du mur à coté d'elle pour se relever. Elle gémissait, et avançait de façon hasardeuse en gravissant les marches, un peu comme les zombies qu'elle essayait de fuir. Mais elle n'était pas comme eux, elle, au moins, elle était vivante. Elle en avait la certitude. Elle n'avait pas contracté le virus. Elle avançait vers la lumière, en titubant, avec la certitude d'être saine et sauve. _Saine_ et _sauve_, aucun autre mot que ces deux là n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Elle sortait enfin de Raccoun City.

Mais l'ombre d'un grand homme obstruait la vue ensoleillée…

Il portait un long manteau de cuir. Sa carrure était impressionnante. Il avait de si larges épaules. Il se tenait droit, devant elle. Derrière lui se trouvait la lumière salutaire. Mais ''il'' ne bougerait pas. Jill le savait. Il ne bougerait pas. Elle le connaissait trop bien, elle redoutait son nom : « Némésis ». Elle l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, et l'avait fui comme la peste, sans jamais réussir à le tuer. Il s'avançait vers elle, descendant l'escalier d'un pas sûr. Alors elle recula, lentement elle aussi, ne pouvant réellement croire que cette fois encore ''il'' était revenu. Némésis étendit son bras dans sa direction, il se mit à crier « S.T.A.R.S. ! ».

Son lance-roquettes intégré se mit en marche, il était paré à tirer.

Jill s'enfuit dans le tunnel de la gare, et puis il y eut une explosion, juste derrière elle. Elle retomba au sol, tête la première, puis se rétablit en roulant sur le dos. Elle se releva promptement, elle se dirigeait vers le quai 10, en slalomant au passage entre deux zombies. Elle arriva finalement au sac d'armement qu'elle avait laisser là, lorsque le licker avait enfoncé ses griffes à l'intérieur. Elle sauta par-dessus, et se retourna vers le Némésis. Il venait de rentrer dans le couloir, il la regardait. Un zombie agrippa le monstre par derrière, au moment où il allait encore une fois lui tirer dessus une de ses grenades, ce qui laissa du temps à Jill pour fouiller dans le sac d'armement. En même temps qu'elle procédait à quelques manipulation dans le sac, elle lui adressa quelques mots : « Tu sais Némésis, ça tombe bien que tu sois là finalement. J'avais un petit cadeau pour toi, tu veux voir ? » Son ton était empli d'ironie et de cynisme. Elle souriait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas était aussi joyeuse. En se redressant elle fit glisser du pied le sac sur le carrelage de la gare. Némésis n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit d'une main la tête du mort-vivant qui essayait de lui mordre la nuque, et il tira de toutes ses forces. La tête se détacha rapidement du corps, dans une giclée de sang. Il tendit le crâne du macchabée bien en évidence. « S.T.A.R.S. ! » cria-t-il, comme une sorte d'intimidation Et puis il referma les doigts, et la chair et la cervelle se répandirent un peu partout.

Jill sentit des mains glacées attraper ses épaules…

Elle se défendit en donnant un bon coup de coude dans le ventre. Le mort-vivant se dégagea, alors elle renvoya un coup de coude dans son front, puis elle s'en débarrassa complètement par un coup de pied retourné dans le torse. Le zombie tomba à terre.

Elle entendit soudain le bruit insidieux d'une roquette se rapprocher d'elle.

Jill fit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir la fusée passer à dix centimètres de son nez. Le Némésis commençait à recharger. Une deuxième roquette éclairait de sa pale lueur le corridor de la gare, lorsque Jill sortit par le quai 10. Elle arriverait sûrement à rejoindre la locomotive, en marchant sur les rails. Normalement cette ligne devait être dégagée, et les militaires la récupéreraient plus loin.

A l'intérieur de la gare, le Némésis marchait dans la direction qu'avait pris Jill. Il entendait le bruit d'une locomotive de train qui démarre. Dans le couloir, il enjamba un drôle de sac noir, mais il n'y fit guère plus attention. Dans le petit sac il y avait un cadran rouge, qui affichait des nombres. Il y avait aussi une bonne quantité de plastique. Le cadran indiqua 5…4…3…2…1… et puis la gare devint en un instant un enfer torride, et suffocant…


End file.
